oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Stronghold of Security
The Stronghold of Security is a dungeon found in Barbarian Village , just west of Varrock . The dungeon includes four different levels filled with full of aggressive monsters from levels 5 to 83. The dungeon was created to enhance the security of players by filling out security question in their account management, and answer questions that relate to account security. Doors The doors are named and styled to match the current floor you are on. Between each set of doors is an empty space which no monsters can harm you. On entering the second door in a pair of doors, you will be prompted with a question related to account security. There are also portals leading to the reward room at the beginning of the floor, but can only be used once the reward on that floor is claimed. Levels There are four levels which get harder than the last. In every floor there is a reward room that gives emotes and coins. It is very possible to stroll through the stronghold at level 3 unarmed, but it is recommended to bring cabbage or minor food. Note:Before claiming any rewards though, you must set a Jagex Guardian on your account in the account management page. Note: The rewards can only be claimed once. Vault of War(Level 1) The first level is occupied by level 5,11,13,16, Goblins , level 1 Rats , level 27 and 27 Minotaurs , and level 11 and 14 Wolves . The level contains great ranging spots making it popular for new players to gain combat experience in range or mage. Once you claim the Gift of Peace , you will recieve 2,000 coins and the "Flap" emote. The minotaurs may drop the right skull half, and drop decent noted items such as 15 Rune Essence . Catacomb of Famine(Level 2) This level contains 30,40,44, and 53 Zombies as well as level 56 and 58 Flesh Crawlers which drop the Bottom of Sceptre for the Skull Sceptre. The reward at the end is a giant sack named Grain of Plenty which rewards you with 3,000 coins and the "Slap Head" emote. Pit of Pestilence(Level 3) This level contains level 22 Spiders , level 57 Giant Spiders , level 37 and 38 Scorpions, and level 76,77, and 78 Catablepon. The 57 spiders are very popular to train as they are aggresive towards any level, and do little damage. The Catablepon on this floor may drop a sceptre piece, but are tough to defeat. The reward at the end of this level is a chest called the Box of Health containing 5,000 coins and the "Idea" emote. The chest also gives you a full stat restore when opened. Sepulchre of Death(Level 4) This level contains levels 60, 68, and 85 Skeletons , level 76, and 77 Ghosts , and level 75, 82, and 86 Ankous. There are few safe spots in this level, one found in the Ankou and Skeleton room. The Ankous may drop a left skull half for the Skull Sceptre. The reward at the end from the Cradle of Life contains boots of your preference(Either the Colorful Boots or the Fighting Boots), and the "Stamp" emote. Rewards A total of 10,000 coins, and a pair of boots can be rewarded. Along with Skull Sceptre , which allows 5 charges to Barbarian Village, and looks nice. You also unlock the following music tracks: Dogs of War Food for Thought Malady Dance of Death Trivia *The four levels of the stronghold are based upon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *The Cradle of Life refers to the story about Pandora's Box *Many poor players would create multiple accounts to run through the stronghold for 10,000 coins. *Each of the four rewards represent the opposite of what the room is about. *The dead adventurer's hat and examine is a reference towards Legend of Zelda - Link to the Past. Category:Dungeons